Fall Canzonet
by CrescentLight
Summary: A canzonet is a lighthearted tune, so how come Kaoru's heavyhearted? And why's she going to somewhere she doesn't want to go? What will she find there? And where does Soujirou fit in? Find out in Fall Canzonet!
1. Hokkaido

Fall Canzonet

By: CrescentLight

I'm back and with the edited version too! So please would you all read and review?

Disclaimer: Don't own RK or any of its relating characters...

**Chapter 1. Hokkaido**

"Why am I here again? Oh yes, it was because of the stupid game Misao lured us into playing." I grumble under my breath as I remember what happened that day.

* * *

It started out as usual: Misao and I were talking about the new dojo in town, Megumi was telling Tomoe something about this 'hottie' from her culinary class, and Tomoe had her nose in a book, not paying any attention to Megumi's chatters. Then the four of us went into this Greek restaurant. All was peaceful until this huge light bulb suddenly appeared on top of Misao's head and like magic, she pulled this tin can out and rattled it in front of our confused faces. 

"Okay, see this can," Rattling it again, she said," There are some papers in it and all of us draw these papers to decide where we would go for adventure." Then throwing a wink, and with the craziest grin I've ever seen on Makamachi Misao's face, she stuck her hand into the 'fortune can' with her eyes closed. I was second, Megumi took the third piece, and Tomoe ended up last.

"I'm Kyoto!" Misao unrolled her scroll, her eyes shining like she just won the lottery.

"I got our hometown, Tokyo." Tomoe smiled gently, looking down at the piece of paper.

I unfolded the paper I had in my hand. "Hokkaido," I inwardly groaned,"Can I change?"

"No can do."Misao replied cheerfully.

"I got Nagasaki." Megumi told us with a glare in Misao's direction. Guess I wasn't the only one feeling bad today.

"Okay, so the future road is clear for us," Misao extended her arms like a fortune teller, her eyes all sparkling," But we'll meet again, four years later, at this very teahouse, okay?" Then she added," And we are still best friends, no matter what." Then we piled our hands together and laughed.

* * *

I wonder what they are doing now. Tomoe must be at home, reading _Wuthering Heights_. She's really obsessed with that book, but then again, she is the bookworm. Misao, well, she might be having fun at downtown Kyoto. As for Megumi, she could be on the train or she could have arrived at Nagasaki already...It feels like I'm drifting away from them, I mean, Kyoto, Tokyo, and Nagasaki are one island, and Hokkaido's on another. Maybe I _am _drifting farther and farther away from them...Damn! This is so wrong! I'm supposed to be optimistic, what is wrong with me these days? Maybe it's because I'm going to Hokkaido, where a lot of things happened, where my whole life course changed...

* * *

Hokkaido has changed a lot since I left it thirteen years ago. Miss Suki's fish shop is gone and that bass shop is gone too...It feels like they all disappeared along with my childhood. I made my way down the familiar path. Well, the flower shop and the bakery are still there. Then taking a left, I see a familiar street and at the end of the road, a house with blue shutters is still standing, unwavering in the strong wind. With heavy steps, I walk over and run my fingers along the door. Then sighing I take a step back and smile,"Hokkaido, I've returned."

"Kaoru-chan! Is that you?" A voice asks from behind. I feel myself tense up; I'm not ready to meet my friends' questioning eyes and pitiful look, at least, not yet. Before I take action, she speaks again," Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you and your-"

"Shut it." I tell her coldly, then without waiting for a second, I start to run, running from her, from my old home, and from my childhood.

* * *

After calming myself down, I start to prowl around the place for an inn to stay and I find it, it's this tiny little place called the Homestead Inn and trust me, it is not very attractive, so if my friends here decide to pay me a call, they would have a hard time finding me. It's all good; except for one thing...I still need to find some jobs so I can pay for my living expenses.

So I took a stroll down the avenues and find myself staring at a want ad. They are looking for a piano tutor. Guess it's time for me to pick up my old skills again.

But damn! Why do they have to live at this seclude place where street thugs roam? Oh my god, the people living here must be like these crimes on the run and are wanted by the police. They learn the piano just so they can pretend to be music teachers and get in these schools to teach the children. And then they'll take the kids as hostages so the police will remove their criminal records... Man, I really need to control my imagination. Shaking my head, I go up to thefragile-looking door and knock. Seconds later, it is opened by this scary-looking woman with blond hair and blue eyes.Despite her appearances and the annoying expression, I manage a small smile and bow to her politely.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could try out for the piano teaching job." There, polite and professional.

"Ah yes, come in,"She says in a stiff tone and lets me in the house. Woah, eventhough their house is built at the middle of nowhere, itis so fabulous inside. I mean, they've got chandeliers hanging, for god's sake, and they have these expensive-looking glass cups with...is that diamonds I see? I could feel my eyes go round, but I snap out of my reverie as she leads me into a piano room in silence and says in a monotone, "Play something, please." Gee, would it kill her to speak a longer sentence than the one she just said to me? Whatever...sitting in front of the piano, I feel nervous all of the sudden. It's been so long since I have touched the smooth surface of the piano. _I just hope I won't mess up_ are my last thoughts before I start to play. After I finish, the room was silent, then barely moving her lips, she told me," Barely sufficient, this piece of canzonet,"Pausing for a moment, she continued,"So how long have you been playing the piano?"

"Eighteen years." I replied, quicker than I intend it to be.

"Are there any other instruments you play?"

"I also play the drums, the cello, the clarinet, the bass, and the flute."

"Interesting," She looked at me for one full minute before continuing," So what's your name?"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Well, Miss Kamiya, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two." I chirp out.

"School?"

"Berklee College of Music, America."

Then she gave me a glare, what the? Did I even say anything insulting or improper?

"You will start next Saturday," She snapped on briskly...wait does this mean I made it? "In fact, you'll come every Saturday to teach _that brat _from three to five in the afternoon. And you'll be paid with1,000 yen an hour." Before I have time to reply, she flicks her hand and these two men appear out of nowhere, each with black suits and black sunglasses. Where did they come from and...are those her henchmen or something? And then quicker than I could say hey, they have thrown out me...

"Hey!" I yell as I fall flat on my bottom," Damn..." I curse under my breath as I pick myself up from the pavement. Along my way back home, I find three other jobs. Now I have to teach another boy piano, play the cello at a bar along with a pianist, and compose songs for this singer named Naomi Tazukino. Not bad, at least they all relates to my major in college.

* * *

"So this is my first return-to-Hokkaido day. I just hope I won't meet up with anymore old acquaintances." Sighing out aloud, I looked outside. It still looks the same, with the same beach, the same streets, the same ocean air, and the same...ocean.

"Good night, Hokkaido." I fall onto the bed, murmuring quietly. My dad once told me if you say your goodnights with sincere, you'll always be happy, but look what happened to him...Well, I still keep it out of habit because sometimes, old habits really do die hard.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter, tell me if I should continue it or not by just clicking that little button! 


	2. New Findings and A Piano Brat

**Fall Canzonet**

**By: CrescentLight**

Okay, here's the second chapter! More reivews are needed!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, but if I wish really hard, maybe I could...not gonna happen.

**Chapter 2. New Findings and A Piano Brat**

It is Saturday, I thought, the first day of the piano job. I wonder what this '_him_' is like. According the innkeeper, Mr. Kano, he has got a kindred spirit. You could always count on him to come up with the strangest words and ideas. Then Mrs. Kano said he was a nice little boy and has a lot of nice friends. She really likes using the word 'nice'. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, interrupting my thoughts, and I got up quickly to open it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked, looking at the guy standing in front of me. He was about 180cm and had brown eyes. In his mouth hung a fishbone and the funniest thing about him was his hair. It was sticking upward, defying the gravity. Do I know him? Then I noticed he was looking at me too, after a second or two, he laughed and said, "Sorry, I was looking for a friend. I guess I knocked on the wrong door." Then he walked away.

"Evil?" I wondered out aloud as I saw the kanji on his shirt. Who is this guy?

* * *

As I walked down the streets, I saw a man with red hair and purple eyes. He was so weird, and he actually carried a sword by his side. Who did he think he was, a samurai? Hokkaido really has changed. Now it's full of freaks. 

The door was open when I arrived and that freak of a woman was standing there, tapping her feet and scowling. "You're fifteen seconds late." She snarled. Man, it's not like you can die if I'm late for fifteen seconds. Mad woman.

"I'm sorry." I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at that woman. Who did she think she was, the minister of English or the president of America?

"If it wasn't for your talent, I would have fired you right on the spot, but since there's no better teacher for this job, I guess I'll just have to take you." She sighed as if she was doing me a great deed. Oh, I'm so grateful, your majesty. I inwardly scowled at the blonde standing in front of me.

"Oh sorry," I glared at her, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a kid to teach. No time for chitchatting." I said, pushing her aside as I walked in the mansion. I could hear she gasp in the back. Serves her right, I smirked but suddenly a boy about ten appeared out of nowhere and blocked my way to the living room where the piano was.

"You the new teacher? I thought pianists were supposed to be really pretty, but you're just plain ugly, Ugly." He looked at me, mirroring the smirk I had on a moment ago. Well, he's a brat. I thought as I whacked him on the head.

"That's for calling your teacher Ugly. What's your name, anyway?" I asked, looking down at him. He had brown eyes and black hair, reminds me of the stranger I met this morning.

"I'm Yahiko, Yahiko Myojin." He replied with pride, "And who are you, Ugly?" He frowned again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I repeat, Yahiko-chan, don't call me Ugly. I'm Kamiya Kaoru." I tried to smile at him, but it was hard. Calm and control is Tomoe's area of expertise, not mine.

"Whatever, Ugly, and don't call me Yahiko-chan. I'm ten already." Well, he's defiant and I'm getting mad. Then I noticed the spirit he held in his eyes.

"You know," I inspected him closely, "If you lived in the Meiji Era, you would make a fine swordsman because you have the warrior spirit in your eyes." It's rarely seen in people these days.

"Really?" His face lit up and then he frowned again, "Yeah right, Ugly, like I'm actually gonna believe that. And go away, piano freak, I've got rid of ten teachers already and you'll be the eleventh" I just rolled my eyes at him. It didn't need a genius to figure out he didn't like pianos very much and getting rid of me? Ha, in his dreams!

* * *

"Scrawny little pesky brat." I muttered under my breath as he continued hitting the wrong keys of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' with a bright smile pasted on. One day he's gonna get it bad from me... 

"Time up," Suddenly a voice rang out from behind, sending chills down my back,"How was the boy?" The woman with scary beady eyes asked me, smiling unpleasantly at Yahiko. Time for revenge. I smiled sinisterly at the boy,"Well, he's…"But I trailed off as I saw the desperate look on his face.

"Yes, he is?" She clicked her heels impatiently. Is it me or do I hear the glee in her voice?

"He's a very good little boy," I lied," And he has a lot of potential in him."

"Oh,"She said with surprise in her eyes, then pulling Yahiko by the ear, she cackled," Well, well, well, what do you know? The filthy unpleasant child actually has some talents in him unlike his no-good father."Then still laughing insanely, she left.

"She's scary," I whispered to the kid, "How do you live with her?"

"I don't."He replied flatly, and added cockily, "Just because you covered for me doesn't mean I'm gonna like you, Ugly." He smirked slightly and ran off. Oh, the annoying grateful kid! I stomped my way out of the house and kicked a pebble that had the misfortune of crossing my way. Just then I collided into somebody. Oh great, just to make my day brighter. I growled as I looked up to the blind person, he was looking down at me too, with cold blue eyes. On second thought, let's spare the guy's life. He doesn't look all that friendly.

"Weirdo."I mumbled as I pulled myself up, all he did was glare at me before swishing off in his coat. Coat? Is this guy mental or is he mental? Oh well, I shrugged as I dusted my skirt, not really my business.

* * *

I lay on my bed, counting the stars that twinkled outside. 

Suddenly, I see myself standing in a familiar white-and-black room with a woman lying on the bed, crying in pain. Two doctors and a nurse stood by the bedside. And far off in a corner, a man was pacing around. Walking closer to the woman, I stared at her face. On it were two big eyes and a parted mouth. Beads of sweat clung to her hair. Then giving a final shriek, she fell silent. At the same time, a baby's cry was heard throughout the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kamiya, it's a girl." Oh my god! That woman was my mother, but she looked much happier? I don't know, but at least she doesn't seem to be as tired as she is now. I glided over to my father's side. It's been a long time since I've been standing this close to my dad. I looked at his messed black hair and smiling eyes, coddling the baby in his arms. This must be how my mother gave birth to me. Then my father walked over to my mom and showed her the baby. I looked at them, both looking at the baby version of me with love and adornment. At first, the scene was clear, but suddenly, it was blurry and wetness was detected on my cheek. I was crying, it's been so long since my family is this happy. Then the image went black.

I found myself lying on the bed again, with my pillow wet. That dream...it seemed so real. Just then a comet streaked across the sky and an image suddenly came to my mind: my mother's. At the same time, I felt something very important to me is in the room.

So I got up and examined the floor tile carefully. They were grayish and had little lines embedded in them. Finally, I found a loosen tile and with superman strength, I pried it open. And found myself staring at an old and worn-out diary. I eyed it with unbelieving eyes. History really does repeat itself. This is the very hotel where I was born.

According to my parents, they were celebrating their second wedding anniversary at a local inn when I was born. They named me together. My mother had told me," Kaoru, if you ever have the chance to see Hokkaido again, find the hotel and the room. I have a present for you there."

This must be the present she was talking about, her diary. Then that means...Mrs. Kano knows about this whole ordeal! I threw on my robe, grabbed the card key and the diary. Slamming the door shut, I ran downstairs. Then I stopped in mid-track.

Behind the counter stood the confused Mrs.Kano while a man struggled to make himself understandable, but I could tell he was doing a very bad job.

"I'll handle this." I mouthed to the older woman and she smiled at me before I poked the man in the back.

"Late out, aren't we? How may I help you?" I asked him in English, then he turned around. Blue meet blue, the classical saying was.

"Um…I'm looking for a place to stay." He smiled at me sheepishly, breaking the trance," And this was the only inn I found open, but I can't speak Japanese, so..."

"I can see that," I had to force myself from rolling my eyes, wasn't that kind of obvious," So how long are you staying?" I asked, tucking a strand of my black hair behind.

"I'm not sure, it depends." An uneasy grin appeared as he scratched his head.

"Well, did you make any reservation?"

"No, are there any vacant rooms here?" I didn't know how to answer this, so I translated it to Mrs.Kano who in turn told me there are a few rooms left. Handing the keys to me, she asked me to show them to him.

"Yes, you have the luck of the Irish," I grinned at the guy in front of me," We have several. Please follow me as I show them to you, then you can decide which one to pick, okay?" He nodded and I led him up. I opened the first room, it was in purple. The Kanos always did like to decorate each room in a different shade of color. Mine was _baby_ blue. Then the other rooms, one was across from my room which was in navy blue and the other was at the far end of the corridor adorned in yellow.

"So which one would you like?" I asked as the tour ended.

"Um…the navy blue one." He said.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and check-in with Mrs.Kano." I smiled brightly at him. After he signed in, he turned to me again.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Kaoru," Extending a hand, I grinned,"Kamiya Kaoru."

"Seta Soujirou," He took my hand and asked," Why is your English so good?"

"Because I went to college in the States." He nodded, awestruck. What? It wasn't like I just saved the planet from some mad villain or anything and I just went to Berklee. It wasn't even Yale or Harvard. And wait a sec, Seta Soujirou is a Japanese name, but he said he couldn't speak Japanese...strange, I guess. Cocking my head, I watched him dragging his suitcase upstairs.

"Kaoru?" A questioning voice brought me back to Earth, making me jump a little, but it was just Mrs.Kano," Oh sorry about that, so what were you here for?"

"I found this book in my room, under a loosen tile." I held up the diary.

"Yes," She nodded quietly," It's been waiting to be found,"With a smile, she led into the backroom," The story starts twenty-two years ago. A rather young pregnant woman and her husband came to our hotel, looking for a place to stay. They said they were on their anniversary. For the first two weeks, they spent happy hours visiting shrines. Then on one November night, the woman suddenly had a baby born."

"I know, Mrs.Kano, I'm that baby."

"Oh my," She covered her mouth with one delicate hand," You look just like your mother. The same blue eyes and the same hair color."

And all of the sudden, we were both crying.

"How have you been these years?" She asked after drying her tears.

"After we moved down to Tokyo, my mother found a job there. Then at 16, I went to the US for an exchange program. I went to college there." Then silence fell, but it wasn't the kind that makes me nervous, it was the nice kind where we are all lost in memories. I felt warm inside, this place was the home I've never knew about. Looking at the dusty book, I whispered," Mom, I've found it."

However, the moment was broken when suddenly someone shouted from outside," Telegram for Miss Kaoru Kamiya!" I walked outside, who would send me a telegram? At this hour of the day? Aren't e-mails much easier? Thanking the messenger, I walked back to Mrs.Kano.

"What's in it?"

"I don't know,"I opened the envelope. After finishing reading it, my mind went blank, not hearing Mrs.Kano read aloud," Kaoru stop come home stop your mother's gone stop Tomoe."

* * *

Hehe, yeah, I'm cruel to Kaoru. Aoshi and Kenshin and Sano all made appearance in this chapter! Reivew, please!


End file.
